


Оплот

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Devotion, Feigning innocence, Fetish Clothing, Fights, Hiding Feelings, ItaSasu - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Pining, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Psychic Abilities, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, incestuous thoughts, possessive thoughts, secret feelings, sex Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Модерн AU; паранормальные способности] Итачи принаджит своему младшему брату, и Саске пойдёт на всё, чтобы так оно и осталось, сделает что угодно, лишь бы его уберечь и оставить в неведении. Даже если придётся в каком-то плане защищать его от себя.





	Оплот

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bulwark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941045) by [purplefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox). 



Саске равнялся на брата всегда, сколько себя помнил. Мать и отец были особенными людьми в его жизни, однако именно Итачи был тем, на кого Саске смотрел и любил. Братом, который никогда не жалел для него улыбки и всегда готов был отложить на время свои дела ради совместной игры. Братом, который вдохновлял его и давал заглянуть в мир, который видел сам.  
  
Его драгоценным старшим братом, который был важнее кого бы то ни было на целом свете. Его добрым, нежным братом, у которого внутри таился демон. Но Саске любил и эту его часть.  
  
Сверхъестественные способности у Итачи всегда были его частью, всегда казались естественными. То, что он проделывал, походило на любое обыкновенное и нормальное явление. То, как он манипулировал водой и различными предметами. Как использовал свои силы для излова кошки, которую Саске хотел рассмотреть вблизи. То, как он берёг Саске от падений с деревьев.  
  
Старший брат был всем для него, и в представлении Саске для него просто не существовало чего-либо невозможного.  
  
Но когда Саске поступил в ту же школу, что и брат, то узнал, что у Итачи несколько другое мнение на этот счёт. Старший брат так обыденно обращался со своими силами, и хотя он был из тех людей, которые становятся центром всеобщего интереса, Итачи держался обособленно.  
  
По правде, это наблюдение просто не укладывалось у Саске в голове, до тех пор пока он не заметил, что брат намеренно держит других людей на расстоянии. Первоначальная тревожная мысль о том, что после инцидента с соклановцами Итачи стал стыдиться своих способностей, сменилась осознанием, что тот попросту не хочет иметь с окружающими ничего общего.  
  
Итачи даже не трудился запоминать чужих имён без крайней необходимости. С одноклассниками не сближался и друзей не заводил, разве что иногда общался с дальним родственником — Шисуи — вместе с парочкой его друзей. Словом, Итачи вёл очень закрытый образ жизни, уйдя в тень.  
  
Между тем Саске постоянно был окружён поклонниками. А ведь ему всегда казалось, что будет наоборот. Он даже готовился к этому: к тому, что в будущем придётся конкурировать за внимание собственного брата. К тому, что другие люди станут препятствием и преградой между ними, однако Итачи, как и раньше, принадлежал ему, а всё потому, что добровольно ушёл в тень.  
  
И Саске был так благодарен этому обстоятельству, так эгоистично рад.  
  
Всё, чего желал Итачи, так это чтобы его оставили в покое. Никто другой ему был не нужен, и возможно, именно с осознанием этого у Саске так усилилась страстная жажда расчистить для Итачи путь к процветанию.  
  
Его старший брат был умным и сильным, так что желающих сблизиться с ним было хоть отбавляй. У Саске не было времени разводить с ними церемонии.   
  
 _Любые помехи должны быть устранены._    
  
  
От внезапного хруста Саске вздрогнул и глянул на свою правую руку. Так крепко задумался, что начисто забыл про зажатый в ней диктофон.  
  
И раздавил приборчик в хлам. Саске презрительно фыркнул, прежде чем разжать кулак и увидеть, как обломки пластика посыпятся на пол. Да не важно, девчонка полная дура, раз искала способ использовать их с Итачи в личных целях. У неё на лбу была написана жажда наживы. Стащить её блокнот с диктофоном оказалось плёвым делом.  
  
Брат хотел помочь, не выходя из тени, а она вздумала этим злоупотребить. И то, что она рассчитывала на содействие Саске, лишний раз доказало: она ничерта их не понимает. Тот факт, что братья Учиха не общались в школе, объяснялось вовсе не тем, что Саске питал к Итачи неприязнь. Он просто не хотел, чтобы окружавшие его самого надоедливые мошки хоть на пушечный выстрел приблизились к его старшему брату.  
  
Только и всего.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Снова этот зловредный взгляд, — зевнул Какаши, когда Саске возник на пороге школьного лазарета. — Что на этот раз? Какая-нибудь девочка слишком громко вздохнула в сторону твоего брата? Или очередной клуб попытался его завербовать? А может, всё из-за того, что Рождество на носу? — Какаши откинулся на спинку стула с грудным смешком. — Или кто-то опять пытался что-нибудь разнюхать?  
  
— Не ваше дело, — огрызнулся Саске и бросил сумку на одну из пустующих коек, а сам завалился на соседнюю и постарался не поморщиться от боли.  
  
— Аа, вот оно что, — древний стул под мужчиной легонько скрипнул, когда он встал. — Очередная драка. Во что Итачи-кун втянут на этот раз?  
  
— Не суть, — буркнул Саске. — Я всё уладил.  
  
— Должным образом, надеюсь. Ни к чему превращать школу в поле боя.  
  
Перед глазами зависла аптечка, и Саске, фыркнув, отвернулся и спрятал лицо под рукой.  
  
— Саске, как собираешься объяснить новую порцию синяков своему драгоценному нии-сану? Тренировка по самозащите? Стычка с хулиганами? Позаботься об этом, иначе он заметит. Твой пустоголовый братец может не замечать многих вещей, но только не твоих ссадин и хождений по стеночке.  
  
— Помолчите, — процедил Саске, прежде чем сесть и схватить аптечку, игнорируя самодовольный взгляд Какаши. — Удивлён, что вы сегодня не косплеите мумию.  
  
Обычно мужчина постоянно носил медицинскую маску и шарф, отчего видна была только половина лица, а белый халат скрывал всё, что ниже.  
  
— Только что общался со моей прелестью, — промурлыкал Какаши. — После звонка как раз собирался одеться, но тут нагрянул ты, — сказал он и подцепил медицинскую маску со стола, а, надев её, выразительно поднял серебристую бровь. — Доволен?  
  
— "Прелестью"? — Саске нахмурился. — С кем-то встречаетесь?  
  
— Вроде того, — чуть замялся Какаши. — Он не отсюда. Мы познакомились через друзей, и я весьма заинтересован, просто не могу... Не стану его трогать. Он тоже вроде как... — у мужчины вырвался смешок, — опасен.  
  
— То есть... — сухо уточнил Саске.  
  
— Ну, пускай твой брат силён, одарён от природы и всё такое, но... в моей прелести есть, так сказать, запал, — хмыкнул Какаши.  
  
Саске понял, что подразумевается.  
— Он одержимый?  
  
Какаши кивнул.  
  
— И вы это из него не извлекли?  
  
— Он с этим родился, но особой опасности не представляет. Пока никто не покушается на его убийство, оно остаётся внутри, как оберег, пускай и демонический.  
  
— И это ваш ненаглядный, — пробурчал Саске и принялся расстёгивать рубашку. — Я, конечно, знал, что вы извращенец, но чтоб настолько.  
  
— Разве я не сказал, что не собираюсь его трогать? Даже у меня есть свои рамки.  
  
Саске начал было обрабатывать синяки на груди, но тут возбуждённый одобрительный гомон с улицы привлёк его внимание, и он повернул голову к окну, на звук пинаемого мяча. Он знал, который сейчас час и помнил расписание брата лучше собственного. Сейчас шёл урок физкультуры, а значит, Итачи некуда было деться от притязаний своих одноклассников.  
  
Они готовы были передраться друг с другом за возможность заполучить Итачи к себе в команду. Это возлагало на него бремя, ведь если привлечь кого-то с такими навыками на свою сторону, то победа, считай, у тебя в кармане. И никто не задумывался, какое давление на Итачи оказывала такая ответственность.  
  
— Эй, приём, — вмешался в его мысли Какаши. — Саске-кун... полегче с пузырьком, ладно?  
  
Саске моргнул и только потом опомнился. Почувствовав, как его несильно тянут за руку, разжал хватку. Какаши использовал свои силы, чтобы закончить дезинфекцию его ран и перевязку.  
  
— Имеет смысл поработать над управлением гневом, как считаешь? — вздохнул мужчина.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они снова направляли на брата свои мерзопакостные взгляды, как будто Саске стал бы это терпеть. Такие люди пробуждали дурное в нём самом, хотя оно и к лучшему, ведь в этом случае его способности усиливались.  
  
Ради Итачи он сделал бы что угодно. Отправился бы куда угодно, лишь бы сохранить неприкосновенным его мир.  
  
— Отбросы, — медленно произнёс он. — Вы хоть представляете, за кем увязались?  
  
— Английский, что ли? — пробормотал один из банды. — Кто этот милашка?  
  
— Я заставлю тебя пожалеть, что родился. Ты подписал себе приговор, когда на него залупнулся, — Саске бросил сумку на землю. — Раз так чешутся кулаки, я буду твоим противником.  
  
— Ага, по-японски кумекаешь, значит, — усмехнулся тот, что стоял ближе всех. — Ты-то здесь каким боком?  
  
— Тебя не спросил, — прошипел Саске. Сила вскипала внутри, но пока он держал её на цепи, давая разъяриться как следует перед взрывом. И когда она охватила его в полной мере, вся банда застыла на месте. — Теперь не двинетесь. Если не возражаете, я подрихтую лица вам двадцатерым, а то достали уже.  
  
  


***

  
  
Может быть, кто-нибудь их потом найдёт и вызовет скорую скорую. В любом случае, плевать. Он поднял свою сумку с земли и поправил школьный форменный пиджак. Отморозков расшвыряло по всей дороге, и от этой картины пробивало на смех. Он не всегда пускал в ход сверхсилы, но после каждого такого случая чувствовал себя победоносно.  
  
Воздух вокруг его старшего брата снова был чист. Не важно — кто, не важно — что. Никому не нарушить покой Итачи. Никто не станет докучать ему, потому что он принадлежит Саске единолично, и Саске сделает всё необходимое, чтобы так оно и осталось.  
  
И только лишь из того, что его рука не могла протянуться к брату, вовсе не следовало, что это позволялось другим. Силы Саске существовали благодаря брату. Именно Итачи дал ему всё, и потому было справедливо продолжить эту маленькую традицию. Тёмные чувства, ревность, похоть, любовь — всё это подпитывало в Саске силы.  
  
Прятать чувства внутри было не очень разумно, но выбора не оставалось. Всё, что он мог, так это очистить окружающий мир для своего брата. И никто не смог бы ему помешать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Ни один человек не понимал его старшего брата так, как он. Никто понятия не имел, какого труда Итачи стоило просто казаться обычным. Всё то, что проделывал Саске, и рядом не стояло со способностями старшего брата. А все остальные люди и вовсе были просто декорациями на заднем плане.  
  
Обеспечить для Итачи мирную жизнь — вот всё, чего он хотел. Его силы произрастали из самых тёмных сторон. Темнейших сторон, которые были необходимы, чтобы дать брату то, чего он заслуживал. Были те, кто волочился за Итачи, кто докучал ему и пытался разоблачить.  
  
Силы Саске существовали ради того, чтобы избавляться от подобных людей. Его силы существовали, чтобы оставить Итачи рядом с собой ровно до тех пор, пока тот будет этому рад. Само собой, люди или не понимали, или попросту высмеивали те усилия, которыми Саске поддерживал фасад. И пускай он не мог контролировать чужие догадки на свой счёт, зато мог контролировать окружающую обстановку для своего брата.  
  
Он готов был устранить столько помех, сколько необходимо. Не принимая в расчёт Какаши, который помогал больше, чем хотелось признавать, существовало не так много людей с паранормальными способностями и очень мало тех, кто пользовался ими так походя. Брат утверждал, что способности — это всего лишь часть его, ничего особенного, и от этого желание Саске росло ещё сильнее.  
  
Он хотел присвоить Итачи себе целиком, но у него попросту не было времени как-либо реализовать своё желание, потому что вечно что-то препятствовало. Кто-то замечал за Итачи что-нибудь необычное и загорался желанием либо сразиться с ним, либо сблизиться. Это раздражало, не говоря уже о родственниках, которые тоже требовали от Итачи внимания.  
  
Саске пришлось зарыть свой гнев на самую глубину, где тот мучительно терзал его вместе с истинными чувствами. И когда они наконец вырвались — чудо, что он никого при этом не порешил. Но случись и такое, его бы вряд ли это особенно обеспокоило. Какаши помог ему, так что он был признателен.  
  
И всё же Саске невероятно выбешивала необходимость держать с братом дистанцию, чтобы тот ни о чём не узнал. Итачи был слишком проницателен. И не одобрил бы его драки. И ему бы чрезвычайно не понравилось узнать, что Саске дерётся из-за него. Потому их взаимодействие ограничивалось до тех пор, пока Саске полностью не исцелится и не остудит голову.  
  
А между тем становилось всё сложнее и сложнее не ввязываться в драки, с каждым новым днём в школе появлялось всё больше раздражителей. Что бы он ни делал, окружающие не теряли упорства, и временами он уставал от своей маски.  
  
  
Саске перевернулся на кровати и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Испустил шумный вздох, прежде чем перевернуться обратно.  
  
Делать то, чего хотели все и он сам... было очень стрессово. В один прекрасный день он просто сорвётся или пошлёт весь мир к чертям собачьим и сделает то, что хочет.   
  
Лёжа у себя в комнате, он задрожал при мысли о том, чтобы сделать то, чего так желал. Иметь возможность повалить брата и поцеловать, получить его. Желание было столь мощно, что ощущалось на вкус.  
  
С ещё одним вздохом Саске загнал эмоции глубоко внутрь. Сейчас он был дома не один и потому не мог себе позволить сильно увлекаться.  
  
  


***

  
  
Иной раз некоторые части себя Итачи пытался спрятать даже от своего младшего брата. Саске не имел понятия, почему. Но он привык докапываться до истины. В конце концов это его долг, его реальная цель. Итачи был старшим, зато Саске был другим.  
  
Он не хотел, чтобы брат с ним нежничал. Саске знал его, причём лучше всех остальных, и понимал: глубоко в теле брата что-то таится, оставалось лишь выяснить, что именно, но чем бы оно ни оказалось, Саске готов был принять это беззаветно.  
  
  
За ужином Итачи бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, но Саске только покачал головой и опять вперился в свою полунесъеденную порцию. Инциденты, которые ему не удавалось уладить или проконтролировать, становились предметом огорчения и тревоги для Итачи.  
  
Брату докучало, когда приходилось чрезмерно использовать свои суперспособности. Просто потому, что пользоваться ими он не желал. Итачи хотелось жить простой и мирной жизнью. Он знал свои силы, но не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал.  
  
В абсолютный противовес этому шёл Саске, и иногда это сравнение очень ранило.   
  
Саске пялился в тарелку с рисом и чувствовал, как ворочается всё то, что он похоронил глубоко внутри. Хотелось оттолкнуть от себя тарелку и выйти из-за стола, но нельзя.  
  
Даже дома он вынужден был продолжать актёрствовать. Играть роль соперничающего младшего сына. Роль того, кого все хотели видеть, того, у кого совершенно всё в порядке.   
  
Сделав над собой усилие, Саске смог положить в рот первый кусок еды, хотя никакого вкуса всё равно не ощутил. Он продолжал, продолжал помещать в рот еду под текущую за столом беседу.  
  
Сознание не обрабатывало ни слова матери, ни даже отцовские. Когда прозвучало его имя, Саске повернул голову на звук, но вскоре вернулся к поглощению еды. Когда тарелка оказалась пуста, он помог матери убрать со стола, прежде чем подняться вверх по лестнице, намереваясь скрыться в своей комнате.  
  
— Саске? — остановил его голос Итачи на полпути. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Какой заботливый, милый брат. Саске улыбнулся и повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
— Всё нормально, просто устал.  
  
Итачи кивнул, и Саске ретировался прежде, чем тот успел что-то добавить. В безопасности собственной комнаты он привалился к закрытой двери и стиснул зубы, потому что... как мог брат рассматривать идею поступления в институт так далеко от него? От всего вообще?  
  
Изоляция во имя более продуктивной учёбы? Брехня! Единственным для Итачи интересом было оказаться там, где он никому не навредит. Где другие не будут искать его общества, где люди будут от него в безопасности, и ему не придётся возвращаться к этой проблеме. Не придётся.  
  
  


***

  
  
Он впервые погнался за теми, кто не имел ничего общего с ним и его интересами, и ощущения были потрясающие. Он был так подавлен сегодня. Так зол на весь свет и в особенности на брата, что когда над ним стали потешаться, Саске просто сорвался.  
  
Его суперсилы выплеснулись на чистых эмоциях. Его уродливые желания и жадность. Они напитали его, придали ему могущества, несмотря на то, что брата поблизости не было и не будет. То, что Итачи хотел сбежать от них, сбежать от  _него_  — просто выбесило.  
  
Итачи ничего ему не скажет. Он промолчит, потому что всегда такой. Он не желает конфликтов. Улаживает их при необходимости, но всегда предпочитает избегать. В отличие от Саске, потому что Саске конфликты необходимы, он не может без драк и адреналина, чтобы затем изображать саму невинность, идеального, белого и пушистого младшего братика. Чтобы справляться с ролью желанного для Итачи брата и удержать его рядом.  
  
Услышав за спиной скулеж, Саске закатил глаза. И всё же чувствовал он себя хорошо, удовлетворённо. Он подхватил с земли свою сумку и бросил взгляд на окровавленную ручку. Надо будет где-нибудь остановиться и счистить её, прежде чем вернуться в класс и продолжить играть выбранную роль.  
  
Пар он немного выпустил, но надоедливые мухи ещё не перевелись. Саске улыбнулся, прежде чем отделиться от шайки избитых и раскиданных по переулку недавних противников.  
  
  


***

  
  
Он был ужасным человеком, но прекращать не собирался. Сидя на койке в лазарете и ссутулившись, стискивал в руке футболку. Какаши умчался несколько минут назад, велев закрыться. Было слегка любопытно, куда это мужчина так летел, однако возможность остаться одному в запертой комнате представляла куда больший интерес.  
  
Но то, что он выкрал братову футболку от физкультурной формы... Это был новый уровень падения, новый этап морального разложения, а если учесть, чем Саске намеревался заниматься с этой футболкой — по его меркам морального разложения приближалось к отметке "мерзость", и он не испытывал на этот счёт ни малейшего сожаления.  
  
Приватность в стенах родного дома — смешная шутка. У него был брат, который мог отпереть дверь и сделал бы это, почуяв неладное, а учитывая то, как Итачи обожал скрытничать, когда дело касалось его суперсил... лучше было не рисковать, потому что кто знает, на что ещё был способен Итачи и о чём Саске не знал? А вдруг он — вот ужас! — умел видеть сквозь стены, просто как-то в голову не приходило поделиться этим с младшим братом.  
  
Вот почему лучше было заниматься самоудовлетворением в школе. Саске поднёс футболку к лицу и вдохнул. От запаха брата тело его забила дрожь, а в паху потяжелело до боли. Свободной рукой он расстегнул штаны и обхватил себя спереди, вызывая новую волну дрожи. Потребуется совсем немного времени, чтобы кончить в первый раз. Он был слишком сильно на взводе и слишком давно, а вот во второй раз он уже не будет так спешить.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Саске? Ты как будто немного рассеян, — голос Итачи вырвал его из задумчивости, и Саске выдавил мягкую ласковую улыбку, силясь не погрузиться обратно в воспоминания о трёх умопомрачительных оргазмах, которые он словил, всего лишь держа футболку брата и втягивая её запах. Но как бы это ни было горячо... вместе с тем это ещё и очень печально, и если Итачи когда-нибудь узнает...  
  
— Разве? Да всё нормально, — ответил Саске и поправил школьную сумку, идя рядом с братом домой. Всё в порядке... не считая кучи того, что не в порядке, однако ничего такого, с чем бы он не справился... не считая желания Итачи сбежать в институт у чёрта на рогах. Саске крепче стиснул сумку.  
  
— Точно? — Итачи тревожно сдвинул брови. Это позабавило Саске, и он наградил брата тычком в лоб, какие тот сам раздавал ему в детстве. Палец при этом на несколько секунд задержался в контакте с кожей и лишь потом опустился.  
  
— Представь себе. Наверное, просто подустал, вот и всё, — улыбнулся Саске. И сердце подпрыгнуло, когда Итачи улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
  


***

  
  
Он так сильно его любил, что каждое прикосновение доставляло наслаждение и боль. Саске улыбнулся лежащей у него на плече руке, а внутри у него разворачивалась война. Одна часть его испытывала одиночество, тогда как другая исступленно и победоносно ликовала. Итачиного времени, внимания и прикосновений Саске жаждал как ничего иного.  
  
И вместе с тем с каждым днём и каждым преступлением он этого же самого боялся, как ничего другого. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь объясниться? Захочет ли? Саске боялся за них обоих, если его преступления выплывут наружу. За то, что может выкинуть, за что Итачи сможет сделать и сделает.  
  
Он не хотел огорчать или хотя бы напрягать брата и потому старался всё скрывать, но иногда ситуация осложнялась, а Итачи был неглуп.  
  
Брат сейчас, может, и не видел ничего из-за своего настойчивого стремления сбежать в глушь, однако ему хватило бы и беглого взгляда, чтобы обо всём догадаться. Один-единственный прокол вызовет у Итачи любопытство и беспокойство, и тогда правда выплывет на поверхность. Такая возможность увеличивалась с каждым днём по мере того, как Саске всё глубже погружался в пучину разврата и греха.  
  
Итачи принадлежал ему, и он не хотел, чтобы брат расстраивался или переживал, но нынешний Саске точно всё это испытывал. Вот только прекратить ничего не мог, ибо каждый день появлялся кто-нибудь, кого надо было убрать с дороги. Каждый день возникали новые раздражители, и Саске не мог расслабиться на своём посту.  
  
Быть может, если бы можно было прекратить это всё, если бы его брата оставили в покое, можно было бы немного сбавить обороты. Возвести фасад получше. Но остановиться было нельзя, потому что в сердце занозой засел страх, ведь Саске видел вокруг лишь помехи и демонов-кровопийц, что вовсе не означало, будто Итачи видел то же самое.  
  
Просто старший брат был слишком добр. Вот почему Саске окунулся во тьму. А может, в нём всегда существовало зерно этой тьмы. Потребность в разложении и хаосе. И всё же подозрения Итачи — это последнее, что ему было нужно.   
  
Рука на плече давила своей тяжестью.  
  
Итачи улыбнулся ему, и Саске улыбнулся в ответ — прежде всего потому, что просто не мог иначе. Не ответить на улыбку Итачи было попросту невозможно. Кроме того, он должен был вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, даже если кровь бурлила от прикосновений брата и его запаха. Будь у него возможность остаться одному, без опасения, что кто-то помешает, он бы вдыхал этот запах по максимуму. Трогал бы себя с мыслями об Итачи, ведь как тот узнает? Он был такой пропащий, а Итачи принадлежал ему.  
  
  


***

  
  
Это было нездоро́во и извращённо, но впоследствии он чувствовал себя на порядок сильнее, до распирающего ликования. Он черпал силу из того, что осквернял вещи своего брата. Он мастурбировал с мыслями о нём и получал с этого ещё больше силы. Его дарования развивались на негативной почве, и прирост сил это только доказывал.  
  
Его любовь к брату не являлась простой или чистой. Она была на уровне одержимости, запутанная, и эта потребность, что владела им, всё портила.  
  
Лёжа на кровати, Саске выгибался в спине, одна рука держалась за член, во рту закушена братова футболка, дабы заглушить звук.  
  
Кисть руки напрочь осклизла от преякулята. Он был настолько возбуждён, что даже смазка не требовалась, а это само по себе было кошмарным развратом. Один только запах старшего брата так распалил и взбудоражил его, как никогда прежде, причем в считанные минуты.  
  
Буквально вчера он довёл себя до разрядки, но уже сегодня опять был здесь, с каменным стояком и текущий от братова запаха. Извращенец, ненормальный. Но остановиться было выше его сил, ведь как бы плохо он ни поступал, заниматься этим было слишком сладко.  
  
Когда он излился себе в руку, имя Итачи было таким правильным на его губах. Он любил брата до невозможности, но держал сердце в кулаке, хотя уже не знал, насколько надёжна его хватка. С каждым новым разом он чувствовал себя лучше, чем в предыдущий, и хотя Саске был осторожен, он понимал возможность ошибки.  
  
Он не рисковал заниматься самоублажением дома, где он не один. Слишком сильна была паранойя насчёт того, что кто-то увидит, кто-то заподозрит или зайдёт в неподходящий момент. И как бы ни было неловко быть застуканным во время дрочки, будет просто катастрофа, если он в такой момент будет выстанывать имя родного брата, прижимать к лицу его футболку, штаны или нижнее бельё или тереться о них членом.  
  
Это будет полный абзац. Вот почему Саске ограничился той территорией, где мог всё контролировать. Какаши давал ему столько приватности, сколько нужно, и кроме того, Саске знал: мужчине нет дела до его чувств к брату. К тому же Хатаке обожал по возможности отлынивать от работы. Вот почему лазарет представлялся Саске наилучшим местом для насыщения своих желаний.  
  
Он утробно застонал. Чем крепче рука сжималась на члене, тем больше слюна пачкала рубашку. Перед внутренним взором стоял Итачи, работающий в саду без рубашки. Невозможно красивый, всецело принадлежащий Саске, но не в том смысле, в каком хотелось бы. Дотронуться бы, попробовать на вкус. Обладать. Но на большее, чем сейчас, можно было даже не рассчитывать.  
  
— И-Итачи, — крик вышел приглушённым, но всё же слышимым, и в этот момент Саске дёрнул тазом и излился в подставленную ладонь. Телом овладела невероятная лёгкость, и глубоко внутри он почувствовал себя немного удовлетворённым, хотя в то же время на сердце стало чуть мрачнее, а сила внутри запульсировала и возросла. — Я люблю тебя, Нии-сан, — прошептал он в безмолвие комнаты, и веки его сомкнулись. Он вымотался.  
  
  


***

  
  
Какашин "ненаглядный" приведёт его либо к аресту, либо к увольнению. Мужчина совсем перестал оставаться в лазарете, и Саске наконец-то получил хоть намёк на личность его загадочной пассии, когда рылся в рабочем столе в поисках болеутоляющих.  
  
Он был шокирован, когда наткнулся на старую фотографию. Не только тем, насколько юным Какаши выглядел на снимке, но и тем, что рядом с ним был совсем ещё ребёнок. Какаши не выглядел старым, но по всем прикидкам выходило, что тот мальчик сейчас старшеклассник или максимум первокурсник.  
  
Какаши играл с огнём, а впрочем, о Саске можно было сказать то же самое.  
  
  


***

  
  
То, что он собирался сделать, — боже, как же сильно этого хотелось, как нужно. Потерять Итачи было всё равно что лишиться солнца, воздуха. Он нуждался в нём, он от него зависел и любил до невозможности. Отнять это было преступлением, которому не могло быть прощения.  
  
Но если Итачи действительно этого хотел, не лучше ли было смириться?  
  
Саске в упор глядел на шарф, который одолжил у брата во время сборов в школу. Он вернёт его в шкафчик хозяина ещё до их ухода домой, однако марать эту вещь нельзя. Вот почему шарф висел на крючке под потолком. До чего Саске докатился... нелепость.  
  
Но если Итачи правда-правда этого хочет, стоит ли его останавливать? Не лучше ли просто пойти вслед за ним? Куда бы он ни отправился... Саске и Итачи вместе навсегда.  
  
При этой мысли он и глазом не успел моргнуть, как выгнулся дугой и кончил себе в руку. Саске пялился на залитую спермой ладонь со смесью изумления и ужаса. Обычно для разрядки ему требовалось побольше времени, он не удовлетворился в полной мере и при желании мог бы кончить ещё раз, но подобного раньше не случалось.  
  
  


***

  
  
Саске нахмурился, глядя на только что вломившегося в лазарет брата. Тот как будто ожидал, что найдёт здесь что-то. Саске подтянул вверх ноги и посмотрел на брата. Их с Какаши застали на обсуждении оценок, сейчас, когда мужчина возобновил серьёзное отношение к своей работе.  
  
— Какаши-сан, — Итачи с такой силой сжал дверной косяк, что Саске заметил судорожное подёргивание его пальцев.  
  
— Итачи-кун, — Какаши пододвинулся на стуле к своему рабочему столу и глянул в календарь. — Чему обязан такому удовольствию? Ты здесь нечастый гость и кажется удивлён, что я здесь.  
  
— Слышал, вы собирались уйти, — мягко произнёс Итачи. — Видимо, не так понял.  
  
— А, об этом. Так я правда скоро уйду, — кивнул Какаши. — Просто ещё не всё закончил. Как раз собирался сказать Саске.  
  
— И как вас до сих пор не уволили? — сухо поинтересовался Саске.  
  
— Я крутой специалист, — с нотой самодовольства ответил Какаши.  
  
— Ещё я слышал, что мой брат тоже здесь, — медленно произнёс Итачи. — Не знал, что у тебя дружба с Какаши-саном, Саске.  
  
— Мы не друзья, — возразил Саске.  
  
— Я скорее полезный правительственный инструмент, — хмыкнул Какаши. — А иногда и направляющий советник?  
  
— Это вам не помешал бы добрый совет, — процедил Саске. — И должностная инструкция.  
  
— Хаа, Саске иногда такой злюка, — Какаши нагнулся над столом и порылся в ящике. — Предложить ему конфетку или съесть её самому?  
  
— Саске не любит-...  
  
— Да забей, это единственная конфета без сахара, — перебил Саске.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Итачи-кун. Я знаю, что Саске нравится, — Какаши запустил в сторону Саске его сумку, и мальчик поймал её одной рукой. — О, это звонок? Вам пора на уроки.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Похоже что вы близки с Хатаке-саном.  
  
Голос старшего брата выдернул Саске из грёз наяву. Он смерил его взглядом.  
  
— Он нормальный, — пожал плечами младший. — Хотя бывает надоедливым и придирчивым, зато всегда говорит напрямик и всё понимает, — Саске пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камешек.  
  
— Ты часто проводишь время в лазарете? — мягко спросил Итачи.  
  
— Вроде того, — признал Саске. — Когда не хочу на физру.  
  
Итачи улыбнулся его словам, а Саске добавил:  
— С этими идиотами никакой командной работы наладить невозможно.  
  
— Видимо, — с улыбкой ответил Итачи.  
  
  


***

  
  
Как же задолбали эти придурки. Хотелось отправить их уже не в больницу, а в морг.  
  
— Подлатайте меня, Какаши, — проскрежетал он сквозь зубы, вваливаясь в лазарет.  
  
— Как обычно, никаких манер... О боже, — осёкся Какаши, оторвавшись от починки одной из больничных коек. — Что стряслось?  
  
— С трёх раз угадайте, — Саске швырнул сумку на пол.  
  
— Сколько их было сегодня? — вздохнул мужчина. — Ты как будто только что с поля боя, нельзя в таком виде на урок. Давай одежду тебе тоже подлатаю. Ну же, футболку долой, — Какаши приглашающе похлопал по койке. — И как, скажи на милость, ты собираешься скрыть это от своего нии-сана?  
  
— Идите к чёрту, — ткань снимаемой футболки причиняла боль, задевая порезы. — Скажу, что надо было что-то сделать, и отошью.  
  
— Интересный выбор выражения, — хмыкнул Какаши. — Кошмар, им сколько лет было?  
  
— Думаю, взрослые, — прошипел Саске. — Тряпки, все до единого.  
  
— Когда-нибудь встретятся типы посерьёзнее, — покачал головой Какаши. — Кое-кому надо следить за языком.  
  
— Вот я и стараюсь их заткнуть, — огрызнулся Саске. — Но я один, и каждый раз, как удаётся завалить очередное хлебало, приключается ещё что-то или появляются новые выскочки, — Саске поморщился, когда Какаши прижал ватный тампон к рёбрам. — Щиплет!  
  
— А ты ожидал успокаивающий бальзам? — сухо вопросил Какаши. — Это плата за словесное недержание. Так что сиди смирно и дай мне выполнить свою работу. Просто остынь, — его тон изменился. — Могу рассказать тебе о моём ненаглядном.   
  
Саске закатил глаза. Как будто у него был выбор.  
  
  


***

  
  
Сколько себя помнил, он всегда был для Итачи драгоценным младшим братиком. И Саске носил этот статус с гордостью, хоть и желал большего. Тёмные чувства давали толчок его суперсилам, но он всегда знал, что у брата они куда более впечатляющие.  
  
Итачи любил его и ради него нарушил бы свой принцип избегать насилия. Саске точно это знал. Брат любил его, Саске понял это просто благодаря тому, что его тело было избито, а во рту стоял вкус крови... он и не догадывался, как сильно мог любить его Итачи. Что из-за такой малости Итачи сбросит с себя оковы, надетые собственными руками и миром. Сбросит все предохранители, все рамки и спалит весь мир ради младшего брата.  
  
Это было так красиво. Саске желал других форм доказательства его любви, но Итачи пришёл, чтобы помочь ему и проявить заботу. Он мог довольствоваться и этим, даже когда Итачи походил больше на демона, чем на старшего брата, но даже и в такие моменты это было красиво.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Тебе следовало самому мне рассказать, раз Какаши молчал, — Итачи закусил губу, лёгкими тычками обрабатывая грудь Саске антисептиком и не обращая внимания на его невольные вздрагивания в особенно болезненные мгновения. — Надо было рассказать мне о твоих способностях, Саске.  
  
— Я не мог, если ты оставался доволен жизнью, — пробормотал Саске. — Тебя искали.  
  
— И ты переключил их внимание на себя? — Итачи бросил на него взгляд, в котором до сих пор проглядывало нечто тёмное. С чего ты решил, будто я когда-нибудь захочу, чтобы всё так сложилось?  
  
— Потому что ты хотел убежать от этого всего, — выплюнул Саске, уже не замечая прижатого к груди ватного тампона. — А пойти на это с чистой совестью ты бы смог, только если бы думал, что всё в порядке! Поэтому я разбирался с теми, кто мог помешать, но не моя вина, что они продолжали лезть изо всех щелей.  
  
— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты подвергал себя опасности, никогда не хотел, чтобы ты дрался, — прошипел Итачи. — Я бы не пожелал тебе такой жизни из-за твоих способностей. Когда они стали у тебя проявляться, надо было прийти с этим ко мне, а если не ты сам, то хотя бы Какаши.  
  
— Он понимал, почему я так поступаю, — сердито проворчал Саске, отодвигаясь к изножью братовой кровати, на которой они расположились. Постель Итачи пахла так приятно. Он уже много лет на ней не сидел. — Да и с чего бы ему тебе доносить?  
  
— С того, что я твой брат, — процедил Итачи.  
  
Саске сузил глаза, а потом наклонился к нему, так что они оказались лицом к лицу.   
  
— Он мой учитель. А я тебя защищал.  
  
Он увидел проблеск зелени в глубине глаз Итачи. Это отвлекло, и Саске был застигнут врасплох, когда старший брат схватил его за запястья и опрокинул спиной на кровать, тут же наваливаясь сверху. Саске услышал щелчок дверного замка и прежде чем успел что-то понять — Итачи накрыл его губы своими. Событие, которое он считал несбыточным, но которого так страстно и долго жаждал. Высвободив одну руку, Саске запустил её в волосы брату, ещё ниже пригибая его голову и углубляя поцелуй.  
  
Он всегда полагал, что его способности пропадут или ослабнут, получи он хоть половину того, чего хотел от Итачи, однако когда брат раздвинул ему ноги, а поцелуй сделался откровенно непристойным, Саске ощутил, как его внутренний огонь — там, где залегала магия — превращается в бушующее пламя.


End file.
